THE Middle Name
by vague-as-fog
Summary: What is it with the middle name? [LJ][But, could be based around any couple]


"Oh come on Evans, just tell me your middle name! No one else will!!!" James begged as he chased a red headed girl down an empty corridor. Lily having fled the common room to hopefully escape James' pestering.

"No Potter, I will not tell you my middle name!" she yelled back at him, why she was yelling, and why she would not tell him her middle name, not even she knew. It wasn't as if it were a private matter, it was actually quite a change from all the other questions he asked her.

"And why won't you?" he asked stubbornly, lifting his chin up high as he gained on her, with his longer strides more than a match for her short ones.

Lily stopped dead in the middle of the corridor, James noticing this before he went crashing into her back. "I have no idea..." she confessed, scratching her head with her back still facing him.

"So tell me then! The anticipation is KILLING ME!" he semi-screamed, yanking on his hair and letting frustration pour out his eyes.

Lily laughed inwardly, this was her favourite game to play with him, because all these little rows they had, they were just games to her. And only her closest friends knew that she only played games with people she held dear to her.

Those friends amounted to a diary and a plush elephant.

"Why do you care so much about this anyway?" Lily spun, and faced James proper as to judge his answer.

He gave her a startled look, how the hell was he supposed to know why he wanted to know her middle name... But he gave answering a shot anyways. "Well, because, I need to know!"

"Because is not an answer Potter..." she sighed, and rubbed her forehead wearily, maybe this game wasn't as fun as she first thought.

"Ugh! Because it's what I DO! I'm meant to know everything about you!!!" James almost yelled, how frustrating this was!

"That made no sense Potter, you weirdo."

"It did to me!" he cried helplessly, hating to look like a fool in front of Lily. "I just wanna know! I wanna know something about you that know one else does! I've asked the whole school! **Including** the headmaster!"

Lily snorted, of course no one would know what it was. It was her little secret. Almost the end of seventh year, and no one knew her middle name. A great feat indeed!

James sighed, and Lily smiled.

He cursed her good looks, because that one smile made his knees slightly weaker, with her lips all curled and broad...

An evil smile crossed his face, and as silence prevailed, he pretended to jiggle on the spot, while really maneuvering himself into a better position. He then took a step closer, and she a step back, preferring to keep distance betweens their bodies.

Lily kept stepping backwards to meet every one of his forward steps, until her back hit the wall. "Shit..." she whispered, cornered.

James tut-ed, and placed his hands either side of her head against the bricks. "Lily, Lily, Lily, Lily... It looks like you are trapped..." he stated, his breath washing over her face. pleasantly.

But Lily didn't really hear him that well, because his breath was warm and smelled like mint, very distracting indeed. She watched his lips, and saw his nose scrunch and his upper lip follow._ It must be itchy..._ she thought, referring to his nose all scrunched, either that or she had forgotten to put deodorant on this morning. But she couldn't recall that too well, because as was mention earlier, his breath was very distracting.

"Are you paying attention to my Lily-love?" James whispered, and she felt her belly wobble with his hushed words. Lily nodded weakly, her eyes slightly cloudy, and her lips parted.

"Mrhm..." she muttered, not knowing what she was saying at all. Had she been watching herself that very moment, she would have found herself very pitiful. She was practically jelly at his feet...

"Are you going to tell me your middle name?" he said, in that husky, whispered voice that was making her head swim now as well as her stomach jitter and jolt.

She only just registered that she wasn't to tell him her middle name, under no circumstances was she to utter a word about her middle name.

"Lily," he warned, "If you don't tell me, I might just have to kiss you..."

The offer sounded quite pleasant to her actually. And then she realized she was meant to hate his guts...

"Um..." she said, because it was all her mush-ed up brain could work up. His mere presence seemed to make her like a sack of potatoes... Only, her insides were writhing with nerves and her heart beating double the pace.

His face was lingering closer, closer, closer, and she found her self noticing she didn't particularly care about hating him, because this was much better than hating him...

Lily then felt his nose right next to hers, touching slightly, and their lips barely apart. James's mind was a-whirl with thoughts of what he was planning on doing, and he longed to whisper something to her first, leave her mind spinning even before he kissed her, but he simply couldn't muster the intelligence. He seemed to be suffering what she was. Extreme stupidity.

So he gave up feeble attempts to think up something mildly brilliant, and he pressed his mouth to hers.

Description of the mind blowing kiss would have gone here, but it is simply indescribable, because when two lovers are destined to be, there is no easy way to explain things.

When he pulled away, he looked at her through hazy eyes, "Will you tell me now what your middle name is?" he whispered, his lips tickling hers.

Lily pulled her eyelids apart, and let him stare into her emerald eyes. She thought through a thick layer of clouding in her brain. It was almost as if a bomb went off in there, random thoughts that just popped up every now and again, all nothing related to the situation at hand.

"Um..." her voice wavered, and she dragged her hands down his chest, smoothing out imaginary wrinkles in the white shirt.

"Liiiiiily..." he sang quietly, and rubbed his nose against hers. Lily drew patterns on the top of his chest now, where his shirt was unbuttoned, so she touched his bare skin.

She bit her lip, trying to concentrate hard, very hard, trying to put at least a few words together so she wouldn't feel like a complete shit-for-brains.

"I don't have one..." she muttered, and then kissed him again, just so he wouldn't make a comment on it yet.

* * *

_Another re-write. So if it feels like you've read this before, you might've. Not a copy of the other one. Please review. I review. You should to.  
_


End file.
